Blessed
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: Prue and Andy are ready to start a family, but will it be that simple?
1. Part 1

By the way, in this story, Prue and Andy have been married for three years. Leo and Piper have been married for five years. Cole and Phoebe live together in his apartment, but are still dating (not engaged yet). (Leo, Piper, Cole, and Phoebe don't really factor into the story much, but I thought I'd let you know where they are in case you're wondering.)  
  
==========  
  
Blessed  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Any news?" Andy asked as he entered the apartment and spotted his wife in the kitchen.  
  
"No, nothing at all," Prue sighed and walked over to greet him. "How was your day?"  
  
"Uneventful, as usual," he chuckled. "Yours?"  
  
"Very stressful. I kind of wish I had been at work today. All this waiting around with nothing to do has driven me crazy."  
  
"You're telling me that you couldn't find anything to keep you busy?"  
  
"Well..." She hesitated. "I did develop all my photos…and I started dinner."  
  
"I thought it smelled good in here." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He could feel her beginning to sob into his chest and he stroked her hair gently. "Oh, Prue, it'll be all right. We've just got to think positively, okay?" He slowly pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. He wiped a tear from her cheek, then smiled at her. "If all else fails, you've got Phoebe. She's a big enough baby for all of us," he teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
"Yeah...Yeah, you're right," she smiled weakly. "I'd better finish dinner. Piper, Phoebe and everyone coming over in half an hour." She went back to the kitchen and continued the dinner preparations.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh. Leo and Piper have something they want to tell all of us, so I thought we might as well do it over dinner."  
  
"Are you sure you're up for that tonight?" he asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She turned around to face him. "Andy, whatever we find out, I'm gonna have to learn to live with it. And if it does turn out to be bad news, we're going to have to tell our friends. It might be a little weird if they don't know what's going on." She paused. "Andy, will you finish this?" she asked and handed him the knife she had been using. "I've got to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Sure, honey," he called after her while watching her disappear into the bathroom. He sighed, thinking about what he and his wife had secretly suffered over the last several months. Although it was hard for him, it was much more difficult for Prue. Besides that, keeping their troubles from their best friends made it even harder. And now, after all those months, they were on the verge of discovering the solution to their problem - if there was one.  
  
==========  
  
A little later, the six friends were gathered in Prue and Andy's apartment. After a leisurely dinner, they all made themselves comfortable. Leo and Piper were cuddled up on the couch. Prue was sitting on Andy's lap in the chair. Cole and Phoebe were playing checkers at the coffee table.  
  
"Cole, look at them," Phoebe began, gesturing toward the rest of the group. "Just a couple of boring, old married couples."  
  
"Well this boring old couple is about to get a little more exciting," Leo declared.  
  
"Oh, is this your big announcement?" Cole asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes..." Piper smiled and looked at her husband. "Leo, do you want to tell them?"  
  
"Sure," he smiled. "We're having a baby!"  
  
"That's great!" Cole and Phoebe exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Congratulations," Andy said, forcing a smile.  
  
"I'm- I'm really happy for you," Prue added, trying to hold back tears. "Excuse me," she said quietly and went into the bedroom.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, guys," Andy apologized as he stood. "I'll be right back," he continued and followed Prue into the bedroom. He knew this wasn't easy on her. It certainly wasn't easy on him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Part 2

Blessed  
  
Chapter Three  
  
For the next few weeks, Prue and Andy were supported by their family as they adjusted to the idea that they may never have children. Andy had been a rock for Prue throughout the entire ordeal. Although he was devastated by the news, he knew that Prue was terrified by knowing that she couldn't have the one thing she lacked in her life - a child. She yearned to be a mother, just as Andy yearned to be a father. Of course that hadn't always been true, but being with Prue made him see how much he wanted to father her children and raise a family with her. They had each had problems with their own parents, and they had been looking forward to becoming better at the whole concept of parenthood for their own children. Now it seemed as if they'd never have the chance.  
  
One night, after a long evening of work, Prue arrived home and greeted Andy with the biggest smile he'd seen on her face in months.  
  
"I'm assuming you had a good night," he said, then kissed her gently as she joined him on the couch.  
  
"You might say that," she grinned. "I had a very interesting chat with one of the girls at the magazine."  
  
"Really? About what?" he asked curiously, wondering what could have possibly brought on this good mood.  
  
"Adoption," she replied simply.  
  
"Adoption?"  
  
"Yes. She and her husband just adopted the most adorable little boy. She showed me tons of pictures. He's so cute...And her husband is close friends with a social worker. She said she could put us in touch with her. I know it would be really hard to adopt a baby, but there are tons of kids out there who need good homes. She thinks we'd make great parents. What do you think, Andy? Could we give it a try?"  
  
"Prue, I know we've talked about adoption, but we can't get our hopes up. They don't just hand out kids to anyone who wants one."  
  
"I know that, but we'd be perfect parents. I'm sure they'd pick us...And there's no way to know unless we try," she smiled hopefully.  
  
He returned her smile with one of his own and took her hand in his. He hadn't seen her this excited in a long time. We wanted to make her happy, but if things didn't work out, she'd be heartbroken once again. But, like she said, there was no way to know unless they tried. "All right," he answered. Prue's face lit up once again and she leaned over to kiss him. "But, Prue, I don't want you to be hurt again. If it's meant to be, we'll have a child, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she replied quietly, understanding exactly what he was talking about. She knew that this wasn't a sure thing, but lately she was convinced that nothing in life was a sure thing. Besides, if this didn't work out, she was already prepared for the worst. She'd already suffered that.  
  
==========  
  
Going into the whole adoption process, Prue and Andy knew that it was very likely that the process would be a long one. For months, they went through everything from the letter writing and interviews to the waiting and hoping. Piper had given birth to a healthy baby girl, Megan, and Prue had been doing quite a bit of baby-sitting. Being with her made Prue wish for a child even more.  
  
During one of these baby-sitting sessions, Prue was surprised when Andy showed up at home much sooner than expected.  
  
"Prue, I have wonderful news!" he said breathlessly. It was obvious that he had rushed home.  
  
"Shh…Megan's sleeping in the guest room. What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Lauren called," he stated simply.  
  
"Lauren? Lauren as in our social worker Lauren?" she asked wide-eyed.  
  
"That's the one. She had some really good news." At that, he stopped.  
  
"Well? Go on!" she urged.  
  
"There's a little girl - for us, maybe," he smiled brightly. "Her name is Katie, and she's four years old. She'd been in and out of six foster homes since she was a year old."  
  
"Oh..." Prue sighed, unable to control her emotions. She found herself beginning to cry, thinking about what that little girl had been through with no sense of stability for most of her life. "What happened to her parents?"  
  
"They were killed in a car accident when she was one. There was no will, and no family to take her in, so she's been all alone…Well, not literally."  
  
"The poor little girl," Prue said quietly. "Do we get to meet her?"  
  
"Tonight at seven.  
  
"Tonight? Are you kidding?!"  
  
"Shh…Megan," he said, pointing toward the guest room. "I'm not kidding. Lauren's bringing her over. I told her it would be all right, but if you don't -"  
  
"No! Of course it's all right…Oh, Andy, it's really happening…"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Part 3

Blessed  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Later that evening, Andy and Prue were waiting impatiently for Katie to arrive. They told Leo and Piper about the little girl when they had picked up their own daughter. Andy had just returned from across the hall where he'd been filling in Cole and Phoebe. Now all they had to do was wait.  
  
"Do you think she likes chocolate chip cookies?" Prue asked as she took the cookies from the pan she'd just removed from the oven.  
  
"All kids like chocolate chip cookies, Prue," he assured her. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, then kissed her lips tenderly. "Don't worry about it. She'll love you...I don't see how anyone couldn't," he grinned.  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr Trudeau," she teased and kissed him once more.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"That's her," Prue said quietly. She and Andy walked to the door, hand in hand, and opened it.  
  
"Hi," Lauren smiled at the couple. By her side, holding tightly onto her hand, was a little girl with long, curly, dark hair. She glanced up at Prue and Andy who both smiled at her. Andy kneeled to her level.  
  
"You must be Katie," he smiled at her. "My name is Andy, and this is my wife, Prue."  
  
"Hi, Katie," she began, a little nervously. "Would you like to come in and have come chocolate chip cookies?"  
  
The little girl nodded, hesitantly took Prue's extended hand, and followed her into the apartment. Prue handed her a cookie and everyone walked over to sit down on the couch. Katie sat between Lauren and Prue while Andy sat by his wife.  
  
"Katie," Lauren began, "these are the people I told you about. They'd like for you to become a part of their family." Lauren looked over at Prue and Andy as if urging them to speak.  
  
"That's right," Prue added. "We've been looking for a little girl just like you to stay with us."  
  
"Like the Johnsons?" Katie asked, looking up at Lauren.  
  
"Not quite, Katie," the woman replied. "The Trudeaus would like to adopt you. Do you remember what I told you about that?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, then looked at Prue and Andy. "Trudeaus. That's a funny name," she giggled.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Prue laughed.  
  
"If I live here, can I be 'Trudeau,' too?" she asked innocently.  
  
"We would like that," Andy smiled at her.  
  
The group heard the door open and immediately heard a voice. "Prue, Andy, do you have any - Uh oh. Social worker. Sorry, I forgot," Phoebe said and turned to leave.  
  
"No, it's all right," Andy stopped her. He turned to Katie. "Would you like to meet Prue's sister, Phoebe?"  
  
Katie got up from the couch and turned to get a better look at the visitor. Phoebe smiled and waved at her, then came a little closer. "My name is Phoebe Halliwell," she said, extending her hand for a handshake.  
  
"My name is Katie. And I get to be 'Trudeau' if I live here," she said, looking back at Prue and Andy. They smiled at her as she shook Phoebe's hand.  
  
"Katie, maybe Miss Halliwell could show you where your room would be. I need to talk to Prue and Andy about some things. Would that be okay?" she asked, looking to "the Trudeaus."  
  
"Sure," Prue said. "Pheebs, would you mind?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure. Right this way, young lady," she said, causing Katie to giggle as Phoebe led her to the guest room.  
  
Lauren discussed the legal matters with Andy and Prue. Since they had been through all the interviews, home studies, and the major legalities, she informed them that it might be possible for Katie to become a part of their home in little more than a week.  
  
"You're funny, Phoebe," Katie giggled when they returned to the living room.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Phoebe grinned.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Prue asked. Katie walked over to stand beside her.  
  
"Uh huh. Prue, will you play with me? Phoebe won't play with the dolls."  
  
Prue laughed. "Oh, you found that box, huh? I was saving those for a very special little girl, and now she's finally here..." She wiped a single tear from her cheek and smiled over at Andy. "Come on, Katie. Let's play with those dolls." She took her hand and they walked toward what would - hopefully - soon become Katie's room.  
  
"Andy, I think you've found your daughter," Lauren smiled.  
  
"Yeah...We've definitely found our daughter..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	4. Part 4

Blessed  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Everyday for the next week, Katie came to visit Prue and Andy. They were becoming more and more like a family each time she was there. Eight days after their initial meeting, Katie was ready to make a permanent move to her new home.  
  
"She's gonna be ours, Andy," Prue sighed. They were putting the finishing touches on Katie's new room. The walls had been painted pale pink, requested by the new occupant. Prue had filled the room with lots of frilly little girl touches. She was making the bed while Andy tried to assemble a brand new dollhouse.  
  
"She sure is," he replied. "Prue, I'm never gonna get this thing put together," he continued, referring to the dollhouse. "For some reason I'm no longer believing this 'some assembly required' thing. I could have built one myself faster than this."  
  
Prue couldn't help laughing. He might be complaining, but she knew that he had never been happier. "I guess now you know how it feels to be a dad."  
  
He smiled at that remark and looked up at her. "Yeah, and it feels pretty wonderful...How does it feel to be a mom?"  
  
"It's the most incredible feeling in the world," she answered honestly, then heard a knock at the door. "Andy, she's here."  
  
"Yeah...For good," he grinned and walked with her to the door.  
  
"Hi, Katie," they greeted her.  
  
"Hi, Prue! Hi, Andy! I get to stay here forever!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" Prue said happily.  
  
"Andy, could you help me bring in her things?" Lauren asked. "Then I'll leave you guys alone."  
  
"Sure. Be right back. Don't you ladies have too much fun without me," he teased.  
  
"We'll do our best," Prue smiled at him. "Come on, Katie. Your room is all ready for you."  
  
"Wow," Katie said, amazed at how great her room looked. "This is the bestest room ever!"  
  
Prue sat on the bed and put Katie on her lap. "I'm very glad that you like it, sweetie."  
  
"Hey, what happened to the dollhouse?" she asked curiously.  
  
Prue laughed. "Oh, Andy hasn't finished putting it together, but I'm sure he'll do it later - if you ask him really nicely."  
  
"Girls?" Andy called.  
  
"Andy!" Katie said, running into his arms. "Will you please finish my dollhouse?"  
  
"Of course I will," he assured her. "But first, Lauren wants to say good- bye."  
  
"Bye, Lauren," Katie said.  
  
"Bye, Katie. I'll see you guys again soon," she said and hugged the little girl.  
  
"Thank you for finding my new family," she said innocently.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Prue added, on the verge of tears - of joy.  
  
"It's been my pleasure," Lauren said before turning to the door. "Congratulations - to all three of you."  
  
==========  
  
Later that night, Prue and Andy were tucking Katie into bed when she made a request that neither Andy nor Prue had anticipated so soon.  
  
"Prue?" Katie said quietly, fighting back a yawn.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" Prue brushed the little girl's hair away from her face. She couldn't believe that she was finally a mother.  
  
"My real mommy and daddy are in Heaven, right?"  
  
"That's right, Katie," she answered.  
  
"But you love me, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I love you very, very much. And so does Andy," she said honestly. She had to wipe another tear from her cheek. She'd been very emotional all day.  
  
"Can you and Andy be my new mommy and daddy?" she asked, and yawned again.  
  
Prue looked over at Andy who was wiping a tear from his own cheek. She'd never seen him as emotional as he had been since Katie had entered their lives. She'd changed them both for the better.  
  
Andy smiled at Prue and then looked at Katie. She was quickly losing her battle against sleep.  
  
"Katie, we would love to be your mommy and daddy," he answered for Prue then bent over to kiss his daughter - his daughter.  
  
"Good," she sighed. "Good night, Mommy...Good night, Daddy..."  
  
Prue smiled and leaned over to kiss her daughter - her daughter. "Good night, sweetie...I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Katie," Andy whispered.  
  
Andy and Prue walked away from the bed when they saw that Katie was sound asleep. They stood in the doorway for awhile, just holding each other, watching their little girl sleep.  
  
"We're pretty lucky, aren't we?" Andy whispered.  
  
"We certainly are...I love you, Andy."  
  
"I love you, too..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	5. Part 5

Blessed  
  
Chapter Six  
  
One morning, a few weeks later, Andy and Prue were cuddling on the couch, talking about the events that had led them to find Katie. She was precious to them. They still couldn't believe that their daughter was sleeping in the next room.  
  
Katie walked out of her room, clutching her teddy bear, and crawled up into Andy's lap. She yawned, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Good morning," he said and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Prue asked. She couldn't help thinking how natural Andy looked with a child in his arms. He really did make the perfect dad.  
  
"Yeah," the little girl said quietly.  
  
"Good," Prue replied and leaned over to hug both Andy and Katie. "I'm so lucky to have the two of you."  
  
"You sure are," Andy teased. He kissed Prue tenderly and looked back down at Katie. She had fallen asleep - again.  
  
"She had a long day yesterday," Prue yawned.  
  
"So did you. Prue, I think you've been working too hard. You've been really tired lately. Maybe you need to take a little nap yourself."  
  
"Me? No, I'm fine. I've just been excited about Katie, that's all." She picked up a blanket and put it over Katie and Andy. "You look like you've been doing this forever," she smiled at him.  
  
"It feels like it...You know, she even kind of looks like you."  
  
"You think so?" Prue asked, cuddling up to him again.  
  
"Yeah, a little. Her hair looks a little like yours."  
  
"Maybe you're right. I think -" She stopped when she suddenly felt sick. She'd been a little queasy for a couple of weeks now, and she'd blamed it on nerves. But she didn't think she was nervous anymore. "Be right back," she said before heading to the bathroom.  
  
Andy watched her leave and couldn't help worrying about his wife. She hadn't been feeling well at all lately, but neither had he. They had both been stressed out about the adoption, wondering if it was really going to happen. He had thought that was the problem. Now he wasn't so sure.  
  
"Wow, I don't know why I'm still feeling nauseous. Everything's perfect now," she said when she returned from the bathroom and sat down beside Andy and Katie.  
  
"Honey, maybe you should see a doctor. This isn't like you at all."  
  
She could tell that he was worried about her. "I'm sure I'm fine, Andy. It's just stress."  
  
"It was stress, but you aren't stressed anymore, are you?"  
  
"Well...Not really...I am a little nervous about being a mom. Maybe that's it."  
  
"Maybe, but I'd feel better about it if you'd just see a doctor. Just in case."  
  
She reluctantly agreed. "All right. But I'm sure I'm fine."  
  
==========  
  
Prue made an appointment with her doctor the next afternoon. When she returned home, she saw that Andy was all alone in their apartment.  
  
"Where's Katie?" she asked nervously. She had no idea how she was going to tell him what she had learned today.  
  
"Over at Leo and Piper's. What did the doctor say? Is something wrong?" he asked, picking up on her nervousness.  
  
"No, no. Of course not...But I do need to talk to you about something," she said. She took his hand and led him over to the couch.  
  
They sat down together and he studied her face. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, but I have to tell you something." She knew that he wouldn't be upset, but he would definitely be surprised. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant? That's impossible," he laughed. "We can't have a baby, remember?"  
  
"Oh, I definitely remember, but I guess the baby doesn't know that."  
  
"Are you serious? Prue, they told us we couldn't have kids." He was still in complete shock.  
  
"I know that, but it's true. I'm three months pregnant, Andy. We're having a baby."  
  
He didn't speak for a minute, still unable to comprehend what was happening. "Wow...I guess it's a miracle, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Prue smiled as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I'm gonna be a dad - again," he laughed. "Wow. First we find Katie, and now this? I can't believe it."  
  
"I know. Neither can I, but it's true." She placed her hand on her stomach. "There's a baby in here, Andy. Our baby."  
  
"Baby? What are you talking about?" Leo asked. He'd just brought Katie home.  
  
"Hey, Leo. Um, we need to talk to Katie about something, but we'll come over later, okay?" Andy answered him.  
  
"Yeah, sure. See you later, Katie," he smiled at the little girl.  
  
She walked over and climbed onto Andy's lap. Prue could see that she was definitely going to be a 'daddy's little girl.'  
  
"We've got to talk to you about something, okay?" Andy began. He looked at Prue and she nodded, urging him to go on. "How would you like to have a little brother or sister?" he asked.  
  
"That would be fun," she said excitedly. "Can you adopt another one?"  
  
"Well, that's not exactly what we were going to do, sweetie. Prue is going to have a baby."  
  
"Really, Mommy?" the little girl asked. Prue smiled and nodded. "Where are you going to get it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well," Prue began, unsure of how to answer that question. "The baby will be growing in my tummy until it's time for him or her to be born."  
  
"How'd it get in there?"  
  
Prue looked to Andy for this one.  
  
"Well, I guess God saw that you needed a little brother or sister and He put it there," he answered, hoping that would satisfy her curiosity.  
  
"Oh...Okay," she replied, seemingly satisfied with his explanation.  
  
==========  
  
Once Katie was in bed that night, Andy and Prue had a chance to really talk about the baby. Both of them were ecstatic, especially after believing that they'd never have a child of their own. They were cuddled up in bed together, with Andy's hands on Prue's stomach.  
  
"We made that, you know," he said quietly and kissed the top of her head. "That baby's in there because of how much we love each other."  
  
She smiled and placed her hands over his on her stomach. "Pretty amazing, huh?" She turned in his arms to face him and gently kissed his lips. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," he answered. "But for what?"  
  
"For giving me everything I've always dreamed of. I always wanted a husband who would love me unconditionally, and you have. And thank you for giving me the family that I've dreamed of. You're such a wonderful father for Katie. She loves you so much...She was our first miracle. And now, there's this baby - miracle number two," she smiled.  
  
"Absolutely." He kissed her again and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"We have the perfect life..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	6. Epilogue

Blessed  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Jackson, Katie, you're going to hurt Uncle Cole!" Prue exclaimed as she watched her two children wrestling with Cole in the backyard. She and Andy had bought a house shortly after Jackson was born four years ago. They were a little farther away from their friends than they wanted to be, but today was one of the occasions where the whole family was together again.  
  
"They're fine, Prue," Cole yelled back at her. "We're just having a little fun." After Cole's statement, Leo and Piper's two children, Melinda and Patty, joined the attack. "Okay, now maybe I need a little…Ooff!" he shouted, his and Phoebe's son Dylan cutting off the last word of his sentance.  
  
Andy laughed as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed the back of her neck. "Having fun, gorgeous?" he whispered.  
  
"You bet," she replied and turned in his arms to kiss him. "I always have fun when I'm with you and our babies."  
  
"Prue, they're hardly babies anymore," he laughed.  
  
"I know that, but to me they'll always be our babies," she smiled and turned to look at the children again. "We are so blessed..."  
  
THE END  
  
OMG! I can't believe I forgot to post the epilogue! Sorry! But here it is anyway. 


End file.
